doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
075 - Robot
Robot ist der 75. aus 4 Teilen bestehende Handlungsbogen der Serie Doctor Who und eröffnete die 12. Staffel. Handlung Bereits kurz nach seiner Regeneration hilft der Vierte Doctor der UNIT bei der Untersuchung des Diebstahls von streng geheimen Unterlagen, wie auch von Gegenständen aus einem angeblich sicheren Gelände. Sarah Jane entdeckt, dass die Überfälle durch einen Roboter ausgeführt worden sind, welcher aus hoch entwickelter Technologie besteht und von dem Wissenschaftler Prof. Kettlewell für eine Denkkonferenz erfunden wurde. Der Roboter wird im Auftrag von Hilda Winters, welche die Leiterin einer Denkfabrik ist, umprogrammiert. Miss Winters wird benutzt um die Bauteile eines Desintegrationsgewehrs zu besorgen. Damit kann sie für die Scientific Reform Society (SRS), von denen sie auch ein führendes Mitglied ist, Startcodes stehlen, welche die Atomwaffen der führenden Länder der Welt steuern. Auf diese Art hofft die SRS, die Welt zu erpressen, um ihre Forderungen nach einer reineren Lebensart erfüllt zu bekommen. Kettlewell wird durch den Roboter getötet, nachdem er wegen Miss Winters Unbarmherzigkeit aussteigen will. Der Roboter erleidet dann einen elektronischen Geisteszusammenbruch und versucht die Kernwaffen zu aktivieren. Der Brigadier versucht ihn mit dem Desintegrationsgewehr zu zerstören, nur hat es keine Wirkung und der gigantischen Roboter beginnt zu randalieren. Der Doctor, unterstützt durch den medizinischen UNIT Offizier Harry Sullivan, zerstört den Roboter mit Hilfe eines Metallvirus, welches in den Notizen Kettlewells gefunden wurde. Mitwirkende Anmerkungen und Bezüge zu anderen Episoden *Der Doctor trägt zum ersten Mal seinen Schal. *Der Doctor erwähnt eine Begegnung mit Alexander dem Großen - diesen trifft der Erste Doctor in dem Hörspiel Farewell, Great Macedon. Außerdem erwähnt der Professor Galileo Galilei. *Der Doctor hat einen TARDIS-Schlüssel in seinem Schuh - wie auch der Dritte Doctor kurz nach seiner Regeration (Spearhead from Space). *Der Doctor hat in seiner Manteltasche: **einen Flyer mit der Aufschrift "freedom to the city of Skaro", **einen Mitgliederausweis des Alpha Centaurischen Tischtennis Clubs **eine Pilotenlizenz für das Mars-Venus-Raketen-Rennen **einen galaktischen Pass *Der Doctor meint, er würde Abschiede hassen - dies betont er auch in späteren Inkarnationen. *Bei den Obersten Direktiven von K1 handelt es sich um die Asimov'schen Gesetze: **Er darf keine Menschen verletzen **Er muss den Befehlen der Menschen gehorchen, außer sie dienen dazu andere Menschen zu verletzen **Er muss sich schützen, außer er verletzt dadurch Menschen *Als Sarah Jane von einem Mitglied der Scientific Reform Society darum gebeten wird seine Organisation in ihrem Artikel zu erwähnen, schlägt sie vor dies neben der Flat Earth Society und diversen "UFO-Spinnern" zu machen. Hinter den Kulissen *Wegen der vielen verwendeten Effekte wurde Robot komplett auf Videotape aufgenommen. Normalerweise wurde dies nur bei den im Studio gedrehten Szenen gemacht. Robot ist damit genau das Gegenteil zu Spearhead from Space, welches wegen eines Streiks der normalen Kameramänner komplett auf Film gedreht wurde. Erst 1986 wurde diese Praxis auf alle Folgen angewandt. *''Robot'' und Planet of the Spiders wurden gleichzeitig gedreht, was dazu führte, dass einige Schauspieler zwischen den Sets und Handlungsbögen hin und her springen mussten. Veröffentlichungen Dvd 75.jpg|DVD-Cover Bbcvideo-Robot.jpg|VHS-Cover Robotdvdcover region1.jpg|DVD-Cover BBCstore Robot collection cover.jpg|Cover der Doctor Who: Robot Collection en:Robot (TV story) es:Robot (serial) fr:Robot (TV) Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden Kategorie:Stories (Vierter Doctor) Kategorie:Stories (Sarah Jane Smith) Kategorie:Stories (Harry Sullivan) Kategorie:Fernsehepisoden von 1974 Kategorie:Fernsehepisoden von 1975 Kategorie:Stories (Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Steward) Kategorie:Stories (John Benton) Kategorie:Stories (20. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Stories (1970er Jahre)